


Warmth

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Tobio enjoys a day off by feeling warm and fuzzy with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Osakage Week 2021





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> **For Day Five of Osakage Week: Warm / Cozy**

Tobio wasn’t sure who invented _kotatsus_ , but he was pretty sure he owed them his life. Snuggled under one with the heat going full blast, comforter spread out under him, pillow under his head, dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoodie… he was pretty sure this was heaven.

Or at least, close to it.

“Sam!” he called out through the apartment, toes wiggling. Despite the thick socks he wore, they were still chilly, and he longed to press them up against the calves of a certain hot blooded boyfriend.

Osamu scuffed his way through from the kitchen, standing over Tobio’s head and peering down at him. From the angle he was at, Osamu appeared upside down in Tobio’s vision, eyebrow cocked in expectation.

“Ya yelled?” Osamu prompted, that wonderful accent of his thick and curling around Tobio’s chest, warming him up.

“Are you making food?” he prompted right back, fluttering his lashes as best he could. He always felt stupid doing it, but he’d also seen dumbass Hinata pull that shit with his own boyfriend, the other half of the Miya twins, and Tobio figured what worked for one twin had to work for the other… right?

Osamu snorted. “Is this yer way of askin’ me if I can make ya lunch?”

Tobio pouted. “Please.”

He sighed, roughing a hand over his face, and Tobio knew he’d won. “I’ll grab snacks but I ain’t makin’ anythin’. It’s my day off, too, ya know?” At that, he shuffled back to the kitchen.

“Love you!” Tobio called after him, toes now wiggling in excitement rather than to knock off the chill.

“Yeah, yeah!”

A few minutes later, Osamu was back with a bowl of kenage potato chips and another bowl of chocolate candies, sweet and salty together. Tobio moved so he was sitting up, back against the couch, adjusting the pillow so it was acting as lumbar support.

Osamu stopped dead a couple meters away, eyebrow raising again as he looked down at Tobio’s chest. “That my hoodie?”

Tobio glanced down at the hoodie in question, at the cartoon of a tuna roll and a glob of wasabi with the pun “ _Wasa-bae_ ” above it. It had been a gag gift admittedly from Tobio himself, a hoodie that Osamu ended up unironically loving and wearing often around the house--and sometimes when he went out because the guy honestly still didn’t give a shit what he wore when running quick errands as long as it was clothes.

Looking back up at his boyfriend, Tobio wore an innocent expression and shrugged. “It’s _our_ hoodie.”

Another defeated sigh before Osamu made his way over, sitting next to Tobio and stretching his legs under the kotatsu, putting the bowls on the table before adjusting the blanket over his lap. “Yer lucky yer so cute,” he grumbled, kissing Tobio’s temple.

Tobio smiled as he grabbed a couple chips to pop in his mouth. He already knew that. Osamu had a habit of pointing it out on a near weekly basis whenever Tobio stole his clothes.


End file.
